Warriors of Espia
Story Plot ''''Episode One: The Doctor, Tim and Crayil land in a forest on an unknown planet. Where two groups of Alien "Knights" are fighting, one group is lead by 'The Stupendous one', an evil woman. The Doctor and his companions hear a scream and split run towards the noise. The Doctor and Tim discover a body, leaving Crayil behind who is captured by one of the knights. The Doctor and Tim go back to the TARDIS, and use her wristwatch to track her location. They land, and are captured by the Stupendous one. Episode Two: The Stupendous One talks to the Doctor and Tim, and is going to kill them when two Rebel knights rescue the Doctor and Tim. The Stupendous One is furious and orders a section by section hunt of the forest. Mean while the Doctor and Tim talk to the rebels Ethro and Ethrob about how the situation came about. The Stupendous One's henchman Leader, captures the Doctor and the Rabels, however the Doctor, Tim and Ethrob escape but Ethro dies in the chaos. The Doctor decides this needs to end now, and goes to sort out the Stupendous One. While Ethrob and Tim watch the Stupendous one reveals her plan to make an amusement park where the forest is, and therefore destroying the future city that will be built there- on Earth. ' '''Episode Three:' The Stupendous One orders the Doctor to take her back in time 5 years in the TARDIS, or she will kill Crayil. They head back to find a barren patch of land. Meanwhile Tim and Ethrob overhear their conversation, and climb to the future position of the park. There is a massive amount of time distortion. The Stupendous One realises she forgot to bring any tools or materials to begin construction of her park, so heads back to her space ship in the past. Ethrob sacrifices himself by jumping into the time distortion, just as the Stupendous one, aboard her ship meets her previous self. The limitation effect kicks in, and there is a huge explosion, as both versions of her are destroyed and Tim falls off the cliff. Tim awakes to find the Doctor and Crayil looking over him, and they depart in the TARDIS. ' Continuity There are references to the Sontarans, who the Stupendous One is claiming to be working with, albeit they are never seen. This story has links to the following story by the following group "The Arrival" '' Production ''This was a High School Project by several students in 2001/2, in Mount Gambier South Australia. With several teachers and students, it was rehearsed over several months and shot over four days. The first two were in a pine forest, a day at a quarry, and finally a day several weeks later in the drama centre with a blue-screen setup. The project wasn't edited until 2003, in order to fully utilise the blue-screen techniques and premiered at Whovention: 2003. VCD copies of the production were sold there. The production was edited at 320 x 240 pixels, because of the primitive editing technology available at the time. In 2005 a re-edit was made at full PAL resolution from the Master tapes, by recording them to DV, however this edit is not generally available as the tricky blue-screen scenes are still causing problems. However, there will be a DVD release of the finished story, with new music available. Soon. Watch this space. Cast '' The Doctor - Adam Taylor Tim - Dennis Crowder Crayil - Janine Climas Stupendous One - Louise Drexlar Leader- Aaron J Climas 2IC - Meredith Dharmarajah Ethro - Ashley Crouch Ethrob - Karl Kloeden '' Crew '' Written by: Aaron J Climas and Meredith Dharmarajah Camera: Matthew Elliott '' Production Notes '' This was the first, or at least one of the first Doctor Who Fan films to make use of a CGI Police Box, as well as Console room. Quite an achievement for a year 9 High School student! Original VCD Music from the Big Finish play "Sword of Orian", used with permission. '' See also '' Doctor Who: The Arrival '' Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film